Draco's Stand
by Feefella
Summary: Draco is very brave to stand up to his father, or very foolish... just how far will he go to admit love for a Weasley? (GinnyDraco post Hogwarts...)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as you might have noticed! I just manipulate the characters to my will...  
  
A/N: OK this story was written because I was wondering about how Lucius would take certain things... and I know I made him REALLY lenient but I hope ya'll bear with me anyway!  
  
"Ginny," Harry said holding her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Ginny, breathe! Can you do that? Just breathe."  
  
Ginny had never hyperventilated before in her life. She had also never had to deal with the news of Draco going to confront his father. She knew something was going to go wrong, it just had to!  
Ginny looked at the people in the room. Harry was the closest, his messy black hair and bright green eyes were almost a blur. Ron and Hermione stood a few feet away talking quietly to each other. Her two brothers, Fred and George stood in the doorway, the look on their faces, a mix of worry and confusion. Fred was the first to speak again.  
  
"Why would Malfoy go to his father? What about?"  
  
"Me, Fred! He went to tell him about me, and you know what will happen? Lucius Malfoy with shit himself! Then, he'll kill Draco! Then, then he'll kill me!" Ginny sat in a chair and looked at the floor. Draco had a great way of demonstrating the undying love for her he confessed the day before.  
  
---  
  
Draco stood outside the closed door of his father's den. It had been two months since he had been in Malfoy Manor. He remembered that when his father had allowed him to move out, it was the most liberating moment of his life, until now. Draco knew it was now or never, and he would have much preferred never, but he knew the consequences of keeping secrets from his father. Draco had seen the shape his mother was in when she had to spend a week in St. Mungos when he was six years old.  
From that day on he knew only to keep secrets that he could keep hidden, without his father or anyone not of his choosing knowing. Like working with his father's enemy, Harry Potter. But Ginny had insisted on being open about their relationship. Draco knew it was because she didn't trust herself to keep that secret.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Draco was face to face with his father. Lucius Malfoy had always looked the way he felt... superior. His silvery blond hair pulled neatly into a ponytail, and his expensive deep green robes were absolutely wrinkleless.  
  
"I tired of waiting for you to knock." Lucius said coldly. He turned, leaving the door open, and went back to his desk.  
  
Draco, without thinking about it, closed the door and went to the chair in front of his father's desk. He stood behind the chair, and sat down only when his father nodded approval.  
  
"I know why you are here," his father said, every word cutting through Draco like a knife.  
  
"You do?" Draco could feel his stomach rising to his throat.  
  
"Yes, I was most displeased to find out my son is gay from an associate. Especially a no-nothing twit like McNair."  
  
Draco had stopped listening at the word "gay". Why the hell would his father think him gay?  
  
"Gay?" Draco asked out loud.  
  
"So which Weasley is it? Percy I suspect." Lucius said, "I always did think you were gay. And you mother dressing you in pink as a baby. 'It's a light shade of red' she would argue. But it was pink!"  
  
"I'm not gay!" Draco said rather loudly.  
  
"Then why would McNair tell me that he saw you with a Weasley?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley, father!" Draco said relieved.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ginny. The youngest Weasley... you know! You slipped that diary in her cauldron my second year."  
  
Lucius was thinking hard, then it clicked, "oh, yes, yes. That one! I forgot about her."  
  
"Honestly father," Draco said with a sigh, "me? Gay?"  
  
Lucius looked appalled. "Well I should think not! And what are you doing playing around with a Weasley anyway? Do you have no pride?"  
  
"You don't even know her!" Draco retorted.  
  
"Watch your tongue!" his father said icily. "You will have nothing more to do with her. You shall end this affair immediately."  
  
"No!" Draco shouted. "You can't control me anymore! I'm not a child."  
  
"If you do not end this affair, you will no longer call yourself a Malfoy."  
  
"Fine!" Draco said, then disapperated out of his father's office.  
  
---  
  
Everyone was standing around talking, except for Ginny. She was hadn't eaten at all that day for fear of throwing it up. She sat alone in the corner of the large crowded room. All the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione were present. Along with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and everyone from the Order.  
A meeting had just come to an end and small talk was bound to happen for another hour. Ginny really just wanted everyone to leave.  
A small pop and an "ow" followed by some cursing (from on of the twins) made Ginny stand up. There she saw Draco and George sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Bloody hell, Malfoy. Watch where you're apperating!" George said getting up, then helping Draco up.  
  
"You're going to have to call me Draco from now on," Draco said as Ginny rushed over to him and hugged him. She held on to him like she was afraid he would disapperate again at any moment.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, the whole room watching Draco and Ginny embrace.  
  
"Well when my father said no more Ginny or no more Malfoy I was obligated to tell him to sod off."  
  
"You what?" Ginny asked shocked.  
  
"Well I didn't actually tell him to sod off but you get the-"  
  
"No," Ginny cut in, "you gave up your name for me?"  
  
Draco smiled at her, "I didn't like being a Malfoy anyway." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
Ginny whispered, "I love you too" just before the crowd of people came to shake hands with the new, brave and nameless Draco.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! And I must say I do enjoy hearing what you guys think! Lemme know what you thought of this little piece! 


End file.
